


Face Paint Kisses

by Flutist98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutist98/pseuds/Flutist98
Summary: Just a little drabble.





	Face Paint Kisses

Gavin loves kisses. It’s one of the things Ryan loves about him. He liked the simple kisses that happened in passing. The more heated ones, when they are draped across the couch after a long day. The sleepy ones when they are just waking up but don’t want to leave each other quite yet. The dangerous ones where an explosion is going off behind him and they just can’t help it. Gavin loves giving and receiving kisses.

They often get kicked out of movie night, and they didn’t mind one bit. The boring movies made it worse. Gavin would slowly migrate from sitting on the couch to laying on Ryan’s legs. Next thing they knew, Gavin was in Ryan’s lap and they were kissing. The crew couldn’t call it making out. The kisses were too soft and loving. Quick little pecks with giggles and nose kisses. However, they couldn’t pass up the opportunity to rib them and eventually the teasing drove them from the living room to their bedroom.

Other crews would watch in fascination as Gavin would kiss Ryan when he had his mask on during a meeting. He was kissing the Vagabond and he wasn’t dead. The crews were often too stunned (and scared) to act on the information. The simple thought that other crews and gangs would not believe them, not knowing that most others have also witnessed it and were in just as much disbelief.

There were sad kisses. When one of them hit a low point for one reason or the other and they still wanted the affection but couldn’t muster the effort. They were slow, light, more like brushes of lips with little sniffles. Warm blankets, and a type of intertwined that’s hard to distinguish from one body to the other. A need for contact without knowing how to separate. The sweet moments shrouded with melancholy.

Ryan could always tell when the kisses were fake. They mostly happened to Ryan when Gavin was upset. His lips were stiff and it lasted just long enough to realize that Gavin’s whole body was stiff. He stayed close, as always, but everything was locked. He could also see how Gavin held his body when he had to kiss a target. He leaned towards them but his body stayed away. A degree of separation that he didn’t have when he kissed Ryan. He definitely enjoyed taking those targets out.

Kisses of relief were Ryan’s favorite, yet also his least. They came out of desperation but not the lustful one. They came after a long stint of having to stay underground due to a heist. They came after one of them almost died. They came when everything finally came back together after falling apart. They were loving, passionate, just the right amount of desperation, and lots of touching. Touches of reassurance, of confirming that the other person is really there. They were followed by long bouts of just staying in the other’s presence. A hand gripped constantly, fingers interlocked and thumbs caressing.

The ones of goodbyes made Ryan feel like he was dying. They lingered, burned his lips as a reminder of who wasn’t by his side. The last touch to his chest, right above his heart burned as well. It burns when they part, for days, weeks, until they reunited and give each other those dreaded and loved kisses of relief.

Kisses of desperation were always fun. Clothing was shed as quickly as possible. Strewn around the room without a care. The previous slow breaths pick up in intensity as hands roam, pull, and grope. A hair tie pulled. Glasses discarded. Buttons busted. Scratches, bites, and marks added to the skin. Half the time these happen after successful heists. When they are still sweaty and smelling of explosives. The facepaint from Ryan’s face smears across Gavin, who then spreads it over other areas. Ryan usually smiles and half-heartedly swipes his thumb across Gavin's lips before getting lost in them once more. Gavin loves kisses.

And Ryan is more than willing to give them.


End file.
